


That’s what sugar babies do, right?

by cherrygoldlove



Series: That’s what sugar babies do [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Bittersweet, M/M, Not the usual sugary sweet thing, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter just needs money, Sex Work, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Tony is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: He set the kid up in an apartment just two blocks from the Tower. Conveniently close, but not too overbearingly close. He toyed with the idea to get him a suite in the tower, but he'd be too tempted all the time. If he did that he could just ask the kid to live with him, which was absurd.He just wants him easily available, frequently enjoyable and occasionally prettied up to be shown off.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: That’s what sugar babies do [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629910
Comments: 18
Kudos: 234





	That’s what sugar babies do, right?

The rest of the day passed him in a blur. He /was/ a patient man, but dear God, surely three months were enough of a wait! But he calmed himself down. He couldn't seem overeager. He already tipped his hand when he just couldn't stop himself and sat the kid down with that lollipop on his desk. 

Now the kid would have to be blind not to see how much Tony wanted him and would be stupid to not suck Tony dry of money and get him to spoil him silly. 

He was thankful he had the resources to do just that. He wasn't letting Peter go. 

Patiently waiting till 6 pm made him grit his teeth and he was more than half-mast hard when he was driving downtown after. He gripped himself through his trousers, his cock heated up and stiff, straining against his zipper. Not painfully yet, but getting there. Just a bit more and he'll sink into that sinful heat again. 

He set the kid up in an apartment just two blocks from the Tower. Conveniently close, but not too overbearingly close. He toyed with the idea to get him a suite in the tower, but he'd be too tempted all the time. If he did that he could just ask the kid to live with him, which was absurd. 

He just wants him easily available, frequently enjoyable and occasionally prettied up to be shown off. 

That's it. No relationship drama, no issues. 

He can't contain his grin when he finally gets there and knocks on the doors. 

A long moment passes before he hears a voice from the other side.

"It's me, sweetheart - Tony."

The doors open to reveal the boy in all his sugar baby glory. 

"Mr Stark, I thought you also have a key?" 

"I do pet, somewhere. But this is your apartment now and I want you to feel comfortable here, at home. I won't ever just barge in. The least announcement you'll get is a knock on the doors and do feel free to ignore it. You've still got your life."

Tony walks in and looks around. He hopes the kid will be comfortable here, it’s not a huge apartment, but it has an amazing view and is quite cozy.

He turns around to look at the boy. 

"Look at you, baby!" he throws his arms out and gives an appreciative look up and down the glorious figure as he then indicates the boy to twirl for him as he's admiring the tight, black leggings he chose for the boy and the big, bulky, pink hoodie, ending just under the swell of the kid's arse. It makes Peter look petite, soft, makes his legs look even longer than they really are.

The boy is blushing sweetly when he finishes turning around. 

"Makes me wanna just eat you up straight away." he teases, making a soft 'rawr' sound, showing teeth. "but I think we should have that talk now before we fall into bed. Fetch me a whiskey, straight, would you?" 

He doesn't wait for acknowledgment as he turns around and goes deeper into the living room and sits down on the sofa, admiring the view from the full floor to ceiling window. He'll be able to see the kids window from the tower. Creepy much? 

The kid comes back and hands him a half-full glass and Tony says thank you before patting the sofa. 

The kid sits down, a bit too far for Tony’s liking, but oh well, they’ll get there, so he turns to face the kid, hooks an arm over the backrest. 

"So, what's your story? What makes you pretty up and advertise your charms for the highest bidder?" 

"W-what?" 

"Why'd you start selling yourself and now you're agreeing to this beneficial arrangement?" 

Still seeing the stressed-out expression and mouth working open like a fish out of water Tony takes pity on the kid. 

"Too straight to the point? Sorry, I usually don't waste time on pleasantries. Let's start simple. Is the credit card enough for you now? Buy anything yet? Should I bump up the limits straight away?”

The kid blushes a hard red so Tony is pretty sure he tested out the card and not on anything cheap. He’s curious where his money went.

“It didn’t bounce, so, uh, it’s fine Mr Stark.” the boy admits. 

Mr Stark. Gosh, he’ll ask the kid to call him by his name sometime soon, but for now it /works/ for Tony.

“Good, if you need more, let me know. I don’t much care what you spend it on, I won’t be checking the statements.” Lie. He needs to know what the kid bought today, and maybe he’ll go through it the first couple of weeks, pure curiosity, but after that, nah, he won’t really care. “If you spend too much there might be some spanking involved, but that’s around the high end of six figures, for now, a soft limit if you will.” He smirks as the kid gapes at him.

“S-six figures?” 

“I want to keep you in style, baby, comfy. Tell me, what else do you want from this? You’re in school, yes?”

“Yes, finishing 12th grade. I-I wanted to get into uni?”

“Great, what do you want to study? We’ll get you to the best one in your field to further your education.”

“I was hoping to get into MIT, get a stipend, uh, it’s very expensive, so-”

“MIT?”

“Yeah, Chemical Engineering. I’m working on this…” Peter started to relax more and more as he explained his research and work. He was really into it, really smart and he made a couple of good points that really interested Tony and he was now planning to take the kid with him to the lab. He really might be onto something with his project.

“Great. We’ll get you into MIT, leave it to me.” Tony budged in. If they’d continue now, they’d probably head to the lab in an hour or two and as much as Tony likes to work… there’s something else he likes quite more. “Back to business. So all that will be taken care of, you’ve got your card, the apartment is all yours. I’d advise not to trash it with a party, but if you do, you can suck up to me and we’ll be good too” Tony gave a meaningful wink with that. “As for other stuff, I’d rather you stay safe, exclusive would be best as I like to fuck bare, but if you test regularly as I do and don’t do anything risky stupid, we should be fine. No boyfriends/girlfriends though, that can get messy. If you wanna get involved with someone, we quit this arrangement, no bad blood, and no repercussions, you keep what you’ve got with an extra if you play this fair. I’ll pop in once in a while or get you to come over to the tower, there are some business trips, some galas and whatnot I’d like you to attend with me, I’ll be reasonable as to school and such, but otherwise, I expect you with me on most of them. They get tediously boring and I need a distraction. So, how is it so far? Sounds good?”

The kid looks at him in wonder and it does a lot to Tony’s ego. And cock.

“Perfect, Mr. Stark” 

Tony shifts on the sofa and puts his barely touched glass on the table.

“Perfect.” He leans back, getting comfy on the sofa before patting his lap with a look towards Peter. “Then come here, sweetheart, and let me taste those lips. Let’s seal the deal with a kiss, hm?”

He knows Peter’s been doing this since he became legal a year or so ago, he knows there’s been like dozens of clients, but he has a hard time matching that info that Peter gave him with this hesitant, blushing creature. 

Especially after fucking him through the mattress three months ago, too.

The moment Peter slides into his lap though, Tony’s brain switches off. He slides his hands up and down the long legs, over the strong, smooth thighs, down to just behind the knobbly knees to pull the kid closer, fully into his lap, have their cocks grind together. Damn. 

He sneaks his hands under the hoodie to run over sharp hip bones and then back to the cute bubble butt. He feels no ridges, no lines. No underwear. He groans as he looks up into the deep amber eyes, eyes going to half slits as the kid puts his own hands in Tony’s hair and pulls him in for a sinfully sweet kiss.

With barely a warning, he makes sure he holds the boy tight as he stands swiftly up and carries his prize to the bedroom.

****

*Peter*

The apartment is so quiet after Mr Stark leaves, the lack of noise is almost deafening, overwhelming.

He wanders out to the living room and sees his reflection in the glass of the vast window. It's just him, naked save the pink hoodie which was chosen for him, legs long and bare, reflected on the panorama of New York City just after sunset. 

It feels like he sold his soul. 

He walks up to the glass and peers at the streets below pressing his hot forehead against the cool glass. It's all good, great even. It seems like he struck gold when he least expected and needed it the most. Mr Stark is perfect. Too perfect. It is sure to crash and burn around him one day.

Peeling off of the glass he walks back to the sofa and sits down gingerly. He still aches from the frenzied sex. Drawing his knees up to his chin, he slides them in under the bottom of the hoodie. It's big like that. He wraps his hands around his legs, makes himself small. 

So small and so alone in this huge apartment. It must be at least a hundred square meters for sure and Mr Stark called it 'small and cozy'. 

A golden cage he entered willingly and paid for with his body and time.

He got a new phone, credit card, an apartment with a fridge packed full, a closet of designer clothes and all he has to do in exchange is look pretty and spread his legs it seems.

He rubbed his hands over his legs, remembering Mr Starks hands on his body. 

It was confusing, so confusing. 

With all the care, the attention he got… it made him feel like it wasn’t an arrangement. 

And in bed Tony treated him like a lover. A real lover. He was so in the moment that he even came without a conscious thought. The orgasm rushing through him with a surprised gasp.  
He never came like that. If he was required to cum - not that it happened often - he had to put his mind to it. Like, he was a barely legal teenager, everything got him off, but in a situation with a client it was just a bit different and required just a bit of concentration. And with Tony… he just let go, enjoyed himself, let Tony take care of him, pleasure him. 

He sneaked one of his hands down to his butt, rubbing a careful finger over his aching rim, the hole a bit swollen and still wet with cum despite his shower.

Before /that/ night he never did it bare, so he never had to worry about the cum filling his butt, how much it ached to be so full and how it would drip from him for hours. 

When Tony pulled out of him and rolled to the side, both of them breathing hard it took awhile for Peter to feel the wetness start to slide out and by then Tony handed him a bunch of tissues. But unpractised as he was, and still winded, he just laid there like an idiot, tissues clutched in one hand before Tony laughed at him, kissed him and… grabbed another bunch of tissues and started to wipe Peter off between his cheeks before just stuffing the bunch against his hole with a ‘go on, you get first shower rights’. If Peter could die of mortification and embarrassment, that would be the moment. 

But he got up, clutching the tissues awkwardly between his cheeks, and made his way slowly to the bathroom. 

Mr Stark came in buckets, seriously. It dripped down his thighs for a good two minutes, he was sure. And even now, some droplets that got shot deep inside him were slowly making their way out of his hole. It wasn’t unpleasant, per se, just… weird. Guess he would have to get used to it and research bare sex cleanup tips.

His phone pinged, making him jump, finger jabbing painfully at his sore entrance. He quickly pulled his hand away with a wince and reached for the phone which was resting on the coffee table.

It was Mr. Stark.

/‘Baby, sorry for running out on you so quickly. Urgent business. Dinner tomorrow? Will make it up to you.’/

He was a bit surprised when he walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, to see Mr Stark talking angrily into his phone, already half dressed and rushing past him with barely a goodbye save a quick, hard kiss as he breezed out of the apartment leaving Peter all alone and confused.

/Sure/ he typed back /text me when and where/

Almost like an afterthought he switched the phone’s camera to selfie mode and snapped a quick photo of himself, forcing a soft smile.

He sent it along with a short /hope your work will go well/

That’s what sugar babies do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Think I should go on with this? Got some angsty drafts so it might grow or it might not xD
> 
> Hope you liked this part!


End file.
